Forever Gone
by KarateChess
Summary: Jacob hurt Bella. He hurt her in the worst way. She is now faced with the choice-does she tell Edward what happened, or does she keep it from him to protect Jacob?
1. Awakening

I was gone.

My heart was beating, my blood was pulsing, but I was gone. Detached from the girl I used to be.

Laying in a bathtub, in the fetal position, I considered the ultimate relief. But I thought of Edward, and his promise to end himself if I ever ended my life.

Edward.

What would he think of me? What if he saw me, naked and shuddering, trying not to remember? What if he knew what happened?

He wouldn't be mad at me. He wouldn't hate me. He would hate him-Jacob. He would tear Jacob to bits. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Edward kill him. I hated Jacob, with every breath I took, with ever tear that slid town my cold, bruised face, I hated him more. But not enough. I never hated him enough.

Would Edward still want me? Silly question. Haven't I convinced myself a thousand times that he loves me? Hasn't he convinced me a thousand times?

But would he still _want _me?

Would he want me as I am at this moment? Dirty, bruised, broken.

Touched.

Smelling like the dog.

No longer the innocent Bella I was. Changed. Different. A shadow.

I knew he would be coming back soon. I knew that Alice wouldn't know what happened, and that Edward wouldn't suspect a thing. Nothing was decided. I could still act fast. Relieve Edward from his loving bonds to a broken woman.

But I couldn't. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. I would stay alive. For Edward.

He would find me. Here, in this bathtub, in the fetal position, still shaking, bruises tracing the spots where he grabbed me. Uncontrollable Jacob. Edward warned me.

Could I lie? Could I lie to Edward, and say that I fell? Could I cover myself up enough to not let Edward see?

Could I even get out of this tub?

Now. I need to act now. To save myself. To save Edward. To save Jacob. The weight of three different lives, all resting on my ability to pull myself together, and lie to Edward. Something I promised I would never do.

Charlie was gone. At Billy's. There was a storm so bad that he was stranded. Fifteen messages on the answering machine from Charlie, worrying I had gotten hurt in the storm. Jacob eased his mind, then left me. Was he disgusted with himself? Did he know how much I hated him?

A window opening. I could hear the window opening in my room. Edward, coming in-not his usual stealthy self. He must know that Charlie is stranded. Edward knows all.

Time to get up kid-time to make your choice. Can you do it? Can you be the hero for once, or must you always be the damsel, shivering while Edward comforts you.

I rose out of the bathtub. It was time.


	2. Encountering

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and put this on story watch. This is my first fanfic, so I was truly surprised at all of the kind reviews. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, the characters…etc. **

"Bella?"

I entered the room, aware of every movement I was making, aware of the amount of skin was showing through the old robe I found in the bathroom. I wrapped it tightly around me, covering the worst of the damage.

Edward's eyes flickered up and down my body quickly, assessing the damage. I could feel him choosing his words carefully. His eyes burned ice into me. I couldn't take it. I had to move.

I walked to my dresser, my legs unstable beneath me. I tried to stop shaking as I pulled a pair of sweatpants and a long shirt from the drawers. It was going to be a cold night. Edward was going to be there.

That wasn't strange. No reason for him to suspect a thing. No reason to suspect that I was choosing that set of pajamas so I could cover the majority of the blemishes and scratches covering my body.

The scratches.

From where the tree branches raked across my skin, as I was shoved to the ground by Jacob.

Jacob.

Who grabbed my arms, my thighs, my stomach. Stop, please, Jacob! No! What did I do?

I snapped back into reality, and realized I started shaking again. Edward was staring at me, worried. He suddenly appeared by my side, holding me tightly, his skin soothing against the cuts across my body. He moved his hand to my neck, pushing my hair away from my neck, looking at the marks. Four long, oval, purple marks on one side of my neck-one more on the other. Just the size of Jacob's hand. From where he grabbed my neck.

I cringed away from Edward's touch, not wanting him to see anymore, not wanting to be help, touched, caressed. He felt my resistance, and allowed me to flee to the bathroom, for something we so fondly called "human minutes."

I got dressed quickly, not looking at my damaged body. Bruises across my cheeks, jaw line, neck, leading down from my chest to my stomach, to my thighs. Scratches decorated my back and chests.

I paced quickly back and forth, knowing I had a little time. He's become accustomed to my schedule. He knows how long it takes me to change.

He'll know if I take too long.

I'll say I fell. He'll believe that. It's obvious. I fell, and Jacob tried to catch me. He grabbed my throat in an attempt to help me.

I'll make a joke. "We can't all have lightening fast reflexes like you, Edward." I feign exhaustion. He has to believe it.

He must believe it. I wouldn't lie to him.


	3. Convincing

**Once again, thanks to all who put this on story watch, and reviewed. I have the next two chapters written, but not edited. Thanks to BrownBlur, aka Christina, for reading and helping me edit. To everyone who doesn't quite understand the story line, or the rating, all is revealed...next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters, just the story, and their actions.**

He didn't believe me. I could see it in his eyes.

Remembering Edward's promise to Jacob, I knew that any attempts to save him were hopeless.

If I was returned in less than perfect condition, he would kill him.

This was much more severe than less than perfect condition.

Sitting on my bed, I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I avoided his gaze at all costs, risking only glances into those pools of topaz, knowing that if I were look too long, too hard, all my defenses would be knocked down. I would be hopeless to try and save Jacob.

Every time I dared glance into those eyes, I saw the same thing.

Disbelief. Doubt. Hurt. Concern. Forgiveness.

"Bella." He started. "Please. I need to know."

"I fell." My voice broke as I repeated the lie. "Jacob tried to catch me. I don't remember what exactly happened, but I'm fine. I'm okay."

Lies. All lies. Every word is a lie.

I didn't fall accidently. I was pushed.

Jacob didn't try and catch me.

I remember every moment.

I'm not fine. I'm not okay.

I could hear Edward sigh behind me. He was growing tired of this dance. "He's a werewolf Bella." Confused, I almost turned to meet his eyes. "His reflexes and speed are almost as good as mine. Above average to be sure. He would catch you if you fell." The "if" cut into me.

"Bella." He appeared behind me. "Look at me." I shook my head. "No."

No.

I realized how powerless I truly was. "No" was a meaningless word. No didn't prevent anything.

Gently, he took hold of my chin. I flinched away from his touch. He paused, hand in midair. I instantly felt ashamed. Couldn't he tell I just wanted to be alone, untouched?

He took a firmer hold of my chin, and turned my face towards his. I couldn't avoid his eyes any longer.

"Bella" he stated firmly.

"What did he do?"

My eyes filled with tears as I met Edward's eyes.

That was all it took; I finally broke down.


	4. Admitting

**Thanks again to the reviews, etc. Sorry this chapter is so short. Maybe I can make it up with big revelation? Most of you guessed it, though. Oh well. Next chapter is written, but I'm editing.**

**Disclaimer-you guys know it. I don't own characters.**

I took a deep, shaky breath, and look up at Edward, trying to memorize this moment. The moment before I told him my shame. While he still loved me. While I knew Jacob was safe.

"I dropped you off at the border so I could go hunting…" he began, trying to prompt me.

"And Jacob took me." I said. "And we went to the woods by his house. We started talking, and everything was fine. But then he just lost control. Something snapped. I don't know what caused it." My voice caught in my throat as I spoke, causing me to force the last words out. Edward was becoming angry. He never trusted Jacob. Unstable. Young.

A dog.

"What did he do?" Edward asked carefully, calmly, slowly. Purposely. "He grabbed me, tried to kiss me. I tried to fight back, but he was just too strong. I finally gave up, and tried to wait it out. This only made Jacob angrier-he tried to force a reaction out of me. He pushed me and-" I stopped. I couldn't say it. Didn't want to make it real, definitive.

"Bella, please. Just say it. Please." He held my body tight to his chest, tracing my wounds with his hand.

I looked up at him, tearfully. God no. Please, just don't make me say it.

"Bella-."

"He raped me."


	5. Abandoned

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and recommended this. As promised, this is longer than my past chapters.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own these characters.**

I blinked and he was gone.

And I was alone.

My mind in a haze, I blinked, trying to fully comprehend what just happened.

I told Edward. And he left.

Again. He left. Because I told him I was raped.

Raped.

I started shaking, tremors from some deep pit inside of me. My head rocked back and forth as I clutched my sides, trying to stay whole. Deep, heavy sobs erupted from my gut.

Alone.

I sobbed for Edward, gone, maybe forever. I sobbed for Jacob, confused, and uncontrollable.

I sobbed for myself most of all.

I sobbed for the woman I used to be, and the shadow I'd become.

I sobbed, emptying myself, for what seemed like eternity. Then, as quickly as it came, it was finished.

I straightened up, and wiped the final tears from my red face. Taking a few shaky breaths, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't return back to what I was when Edward left the first time. I had no Jacob to keep me whole.

It was Jacob who tore me apart this time.

I slowly walked downstairs, into the kitchen, and to the wall phone. I tried to stead my hand enough to dial Edward's cell phone. Closing my eyes, I silently begged Edward to answer his phone. To not be disgusted with me enough to talk to me.

After five rings, he finally answered.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." The words came tumbling out before I could control them. "Please, don't go. Please, I need you. Please Edward-"

"Bella." His voice, confused but reassuring, calmed me at once. "I'm not leaving you forever. I'm coming back-soon."

I was speechless, my mind racing, trying to figure out where he could be. Concentrating on the background noise, the low humming, I realized he was in his Volvo.

"La Push" I gasped.

La Push.

Jacob.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's voice became panicked. "Bella!"

"Come home." My voice came in a whisper. "Please. Come home."

"Bella I can't."

"Please." I cleared my throat, my voice becoming more forceful. Stronger. "Edward. Please. I need you right now, I-"

"Why do you love him?"

I could hear the anguish in his voice.

"After all he's done? How can you still love him?"

My voice caught in my throat. I just couldn't say what he wanted most to hear.

"You may love him, but I made I promise."

"The treaty…" I said faintly. "The treaty was a promise too."

"Not to someone I love!" he roared.

"I don't love him Edward!"

Silence. My outburst stunned him.

"I don't. I honestly don't love Jacob."

"…you've lied for him before."

"Edward please! Please believe me! I love you. Please, please come back. Please, just come back."

Silence.

"I love you Edward Cullen-not that _dog_." I spat out that last word, with as much disgust as I could muster.

No noise at all. Nothing.

"Come back." My voice broke. I had to fight-I couldn't loose him again.

"Okay Bella. I swear to you-I will come back." Relief swept through my body.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella."

I hung up the phone, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep, grateful sleep.


	6. Reuniting

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Sorry this took so long-there were a couple of ways I could have gone with this story, but I'm happy with this path. I now know the layout of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own the characters.**

I awoke to cold hands gently shaking me. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes, the harsh kitchen eyes stinging my eyes, making them water.

Then, the memories of yesterday hit me.

I gasped, remembering everything, and Edward's promise to kill Jacob.

No, no, he came back. He promised he would come back. He came back-he's here.

Then why does he look so guilty?

I sat up, my stiff arms protesting the weight of my body. Every part of me seemed to ache, from sleeping on the floor, and from Jacob's…treatment of me.

Edward secured me beneath my underarms, and helped me stand up. I looked up at him, still wondering why he looked so ashamed. My head spun from the sudden movement, and I started to topple over. Edward's always protective arms caught me before I hit the floor, and he helped me to kitchen table.

I sat down cautiously, still looking at Edward's face. He sat in the chair across from me. And there we stared at each other, both afraid to speak first.

I cleared my throat, wincing-even that was aching. "So."

Edward's mask of fault didn't change.

"What now?"

His face flickered from guilty to curious. "What do you mean 'what now'?"

I instantly felt better, his voice calming me.

"I mean, what do we do now? What do we tell Charlie? How can we possibly proceed like nothing happened? And Jacob-what do we do about Jacob?"

At the mention of Jacob, Edward instantly lowered his eyes.

And then it all made sense.

"You went anyway."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't an accusation. It was merely a simple statement of a fact.

He nodded once, eyes still averted from my own.

"How bad?"

His eyes flickered up to my face, then back down to the floor.

"How bad" I repeated, trying to keep my voice calm, trying not to let the panic show in my voice.

Edward walked over to me, slowly. He held my face in his hands, memorizing my face.

He knelt down, to his knees, so that he was eyelevel.

"I killed him."


	7. Explination

The world began to shift around me. Shapes became distorted and unrecognizable. Far away I could hear Edward frantically calling out to me. The floor began to quickly come up, but cold, stone hands caught me before I could hit the floor.

The same hands that killed Jacob.

I could feel myself swiftly being carried, then set down on a soft surface. I couldn't see anything-only Jacob's face.

His expression as he looked at me for the last time, after he drove me home…after he raped me.

Before he left, to await his eventual demise, by the hands of my murderous love.

A monster.

"No, not a monster. Self-sacrificing. Put himself in harm's way to try and avenge you," a voice argued in my head.

But did he really do it for you? Or did he do it out of anger? Would he have done it if it was Mike instead of Jacob?

My eyes shot open, revealing my beautiful monster, my hideous angel, standing over me.

"How did it happen?" I asked quietly.

"I went to Billy's, snuck around him and Charlie, and found Jacob tinkering in his shed, thinking…about you. No remorse Bella! There was no remorse…I tried talking to him, but he began thinking about…the action. I lost control. I just lost control."

If Edward could cry I suspect he would have started to sob right about now.

I could cry, and I began to weep.

Tears of sorrow turned to tears of anger.

"Go." It was more coughed than said. "Just go."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward put his hand on my shoulders, shaking from the strength of my horror. I shrunk away from his touch. Murderer…monster…

"I didn't drink him." He said quietly.

"I don't care!" I shrieked, beginning to lose all control. "He's gone! I asked you to come back! Why didn't you come back!?"

"Bella, I have to leave now."

"Go!" I yelled, not understanding what he truly meant.

"No, I have to leave Forks. I have to go in hiding for a while. They're sure to find his body…and then they'll realize…what I am when the lethal injection doesn't work on me."

My sobbing subsided as the words sunk in. "Charlie doesn't know you killed him." I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Bella, I can't take that chance."

"No." I whispered. I looked up from my hands. His face was torn with grief.

"Bella." He said my name so softly I almost didn't hear him. "I know you hate me right now. But you need to make the choice. Stay here, or come with me. I can change you. We can go to Alaska."

I looked at Edward, furious with him. "I can't do this right now. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Jacob healed me when you left!" I yelled the last sentence angrily. "Who's going to heal me now?"

"I can." Edward said quietly.

"Everytime I look at you, all I can see is Jacob's killer. What about Alice? Carlisle? Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper? What about Esme? How can you face them?"

"I can find them after I can come out of hiding. They'll forgive me. But can you?"

I sighed, weary. "I don't know. I don't know if I can ever look at you the same way again."

Edward looked in my eyes. "You have to make a choice. I'm leaving tonight."

**[A/N I do have a plan for this story-I'm not just swinging blindly. Thanks still for all of the kind reviews. (I didn't put this at the beginning because I didn't want to disconnect from the last chapter.) Thanks again to the brown blur, who edited it for me.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters.**


	8. Revelation

"I'm coming with you."

Edward's tense, unfeeling face melted in an expression of relief.

"I don't love him. What he did was unforgivable. But you shouldn't have killed him Edward! Now Charlie and the pack…they'll know it's you." No need to say his name.

"Which is why we're leaving tonight. I'll pack your bag. Leave a note for Charlie."

I nodded, and he was gone, quietly packing in my room. I walked to the table again, finding a pencil and paper used for making grocery lists. I sighed and wrote Charlie's final goodbye.

"_I don't have much time to explain. Jacob's hurt me, and I can't stay here. I love you. Forever. You're been a wonderful father._

_-Bella"_

I wiped away a few loose tears, and stuck it on a refrigerator with my favorite black magnet. Looking around, I knew this would be the last time I looked at these yellow walls, and I wanted to drink it in.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice, timid, called me to attention.

"Time to go."

I walked silently to the door, taking my last glance at the house, and Edward inside it.

Suddenly, his nostril's flared, and he glared furiously at me.

No, not at me. At the door.

At what's behind the door.

I turned to the door, opening it, not understanding Edward's sudden anger.

There, outside the door, were the faces of the youngest members of the Quileute tribe.

Werewolves.

In the middle, slightly hidden by their leader Sam was the face that I thought I'd never see again.

Jacob.

He smiled at me, I fell ill. He turned his gaze towards Edward, suddenly behind me, protecting me. His smile turned into a snarl.

"Deal's off."

**There's one more chapter, and it's a big one. I've already written it, but I'm editing...and keeping you guys in suspense. Thanks once again to the brown blur for editing/reviewing. (109 helps you out there hun)**

**If anyone likes Avatar, I suggest you check out her story. Her name is the brown blur-she's posted a review, so you can find it there. Thanks for all the reviews, and story alerts. They mean so much. I can't believe I wrote an entire story, and I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the nice reviews.**


	9. Ending

**This is the last chapter. Thank you guys so so much for everything! You are the reason I kept writing. I truly and sincerely hope that this final chapter is up to your expectations. I wasn't even planning on continuing this story, but I did because of you guys. It' s gotten to the point where I recognize you repeat reviewers. (You guys hold a special place in my heart. CrimsonDroplets, Cubye4, twilightlover16, pmkatter, Delieriously.Immature.Emmett…just to name a few. There are some more of you, but those are some that just pop in my head.**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Taylor**

Jacob.

My knees went weak with a mix of emotions.

Relief. Fear. Anger. Hatred. Confusion.

That grin. The little smirk. That cocky little smirk.

"What are you doing, dog?" Edward growled.

"I'm being honest. Hi Bella."

No remorse. I remembered the words Edward spoke to me, justifying his supposed murder. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to reply to his greeting, and the hidden message in it.

I looked up at Edward, feeling naïve and scared. He never took his eyes, cold and filled with hate, off of Jacob.

"Aren't you going to explain to her, leech?"

Edward, like lightening, threw himself over my head, his body outstretched. Still in midair, he flipped, his feet towards the ground, and landed gracefully in front of my.

From my position, still in the house, I could see over Edward's head, view and the entirety of the pack.

Edward started to pace in front of me. I could see him begin to flex his muscles angrily. I knew he was ready to fight. But could he fight them all?

"I thought Sam, or Leah, might be a tad sympathetic towards Bella. Sam seemed the most competent, with the most compassion. Emily brought you that. Leah, you knew Bella throughout your childhood. Can't you find compassion towards someone not so able to defend herself against someone of your…kind?"

Leah sneered at Edward's assumption. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I would be sympethetic towards your leech girl."

Edward nodded, and turned towards Sam, waiting for his explanation.

"I don't quite approve of Jacob's actions. He's no longer second-in-command. He's lost all power. But you came to us, leech, ready to attack."

Edward, still pacing, replied angrily. "We had a deal! Jacob would leave her alone, you wouldn't follow us, and we'll leave you forever!"

"Deal's off!" Jacob repeated, shrugging. He grimaced in pain. "It was off the second you did this." Jacob moved, no longer partially obstructed by Paul.

My eyes widened in horror.

Jacob's left arm had been torn off. The skin had healed itself, leaving a short stub.

"We can heal. Not regenerate."

Edward smirked, and finally stopped pacing.

"I know. Not so indestructible, huh pup?"

Jacob's right hand balled into a fist.

"You're outnumbered. I wouldn't speak so rashly."

"Not outnumbered" a voice called from the back of the pack.

I smiled in relief, recognizing the tinkling voice.

Alice. And the rest of Cullens in tow.

They harshly shoved their way to the front of the pack, to stand next to Edward. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, ever Esme. All prepared to fight.

"We had a deal. But your member did something unforgivable. We, unlike some, have honor." Carlisle spoke with an eerie calmness.

"And so it begins." Sam tried to match Carlisle's elegant tone.

"Bella, get back." Edward whispered. "I love you."

"Yes Bella. Get back, while we kill your leech friends. Maybe after you'll realize just who you should be with."

That snapped me out of my detached state. "Edward" I spoke clearly, with precision. "I love you more than anything. I forgive you. You lied to protect me, even though you realized that I may never forgive you. You did this all for me."

I walked to Edward, standing in front of me. I was no longer on the incline, so my sight was blocked by Edward. There was no one but Edward.

With his back still to me, I reached up, and wrapped my arm across his magnificent chest. Edward took my hand in his, and I leaned my head against his back, and closed my eyes.

Only me and him.

He turned slightly, and I walked through the line of Cullens, and faced him. I looked in his eyes, feeling safe, despite my surroundings. He leaned down, and kissed me softly.

I let myself be free. I closed my eyes, lacing my fingers behind his neck. I let myself go limp in his arms, our lips still touching. "I love you" he whispered, his breath mingling with mine. "I love you forever" I whispered back.

I finally pulled away, Edward realeasing me instantly. I turned and faced the pack. Jacob stood there, his face showing inhuman anger, tears running down his face.

"I trusted you." I spoke quietly, calmly. I didn't feel the tremors-I was okay. "How could you?"

"You know you liked it" he sneered, barely able to choke out the words. I could hear Edward snarl behind me.

"There was a time when I loved you." I replied quietly. "There was also a time when I trusted you. Both times have passed. "I will never forgive you Jacob Black. I will never love you again."

As I spoke the words, truth ringing in every word, I could feel Jacob become angrier.

I inhaled once more, speaking to him for the last time.

"You brought this on yourself. Goodbye Jacob."

I turned and walked away. Edward turned slightly again, to let me pass by the line of Cullens once more.

I walked in the house, looking over the masses. One of a people I used to love. One of a people I will always love.

I heard a vicious snarl of pain, and a blurred form of a wolf leap from the group of Quileutes.

He had three legs.

Everything was blurred, bodies moving too fast for the human eye. I scanned the group desperately for Edward, for it was impossible. The air was filled with snarls and howls.

A deafening yelp was unleashed from the crowd. Then, three figures slowed suddenly, making them visible for the human eye. Carlisle, Sam, as a wolf, and Leah, a human.

Carlisle had pinned Sam on the ground, and swiftly broke his neck. Leah had changed back into her human form in the shock. She quickly ran, sobbing, to Sam's side. Esme, paused, her face torn between comforting her, or helping her family. She quickly resumed the fight, and the only people I could see were Sam and Leah.

Sam, forever a wolf. Leah, sobbing, holding him.

Time had been forgotten. The blurs moved around Sam and Leah, the Cullens too honorable to take Leah while she was vulnerable.

Then, another howl. Paul dropped to the ground, dead. How many more before they gave up? How many wolves had to die?

How many vampires?

The fight visibly slowed, as the wolves became panicked. Their leader was gone. Their numbers were dropping.

Suddenly, I could see him. Them. Edward, and Jacob. Jacob, as a human. No longer able to move efficiently as a wolf. I realized what seemed like an eternity was only about five minutes.

Jacob was now solely relying on his intellect. He no longer had his wolf form, made for killing vampires. I could see his mind, racing, trying to think of Edward's weak spot. Edward easily anticipated Jacob's every move. Jacob had no chance.

The wolves had no chance.

"Give up now Jacob" Edward purred. "Treaty's broken, gone, but we'll let you go without killing any more. Look at Sam, Jacob. You have no leader. Leah's broken. Paul's gone. Your numbers are dwindling. We outnumber you. Just give up."

Leah's head snapped up from her sobbing trance. Teeth bared, roaring, she lunged towards Edward and Jacob.

"No!" I screamed.

Everything seemed to stop. Everyone was frozen, except Leah. In midair, she transformed into her wolf form, swiftly grabbing her prey. She tore her teeth into his arm, causing him to howl in pain and shock. Leah landed gracefully, still growling, looked at the man she wounded.

Jacob.

She began to circle him, eyeing her prey. She was out of control, loosing herself in anger. Jacob was defenseless, unable to use his one good arm. He waited patiently for the release Leah would soon put upon him.

With one final, defiant roar, she leapt in, and ripped his at his throat.

She sprang back, spitting at him. With one last look at the dying figure, she turned and ran, the rest of the pack at her heals.

Jacob breathed in and out, slowly bleeding out. Cautiously, the Cullens moved closer to his collapsed figure. "Can't we put him out of his misery?" Esme asked Carlisle desperately. Jacob shook his head, to the dismay of all.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I slowly walked toward him, knowing we had little time left.

"I'm so sorry" he choked out.

I stared at Jacob, unsure of what to say. Edward wrapped his arms around me, letting me know it's okay.

I cleared my throat, saying the one thing I knew Jacob wanted to hear.

"I forgive you."

With that, Jacob finally sank into death. I looked at Edward, grateful to be with him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my head in his shoulder.

When I finally looked up, Jacob would have been moved, and any trance of him, or the battle, would have disappeared.

My bag would be unpacked, and the note to Charlie destroyed

The wolves would have returned to La Push, to explain to Billy what happened. Charlie would be told a different story.

I knew that the road ahead was difficult. Truly forgiving Jacob would take much longer. I would mourn his death, trying to forget his lapse of control, and remembering his beautiful moments.

But I also knew that Edward would be there to keep me whole.

And together, we could face the future.

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Letter To Readers

Hi guys.

Bet you didn't expect to see me around this story again. There's no new chapter-I'm answering some questions, and clearing some things up. Sorry if I made things unclear.

First off, Jacob raped Bella in a bout of no self-control. He was forcing her to kiss him, just like in Eclipse. (This obviously took after the first forced kissing-that's when Edward promised to "rip his face off".) That's when he just lost control, his lust for Bella becoming way too powerful.

Leah killed Jacob because she still loves Sam. (Eclipse, remember?) Leah sees it as Jacob's fault that Sam died. Because Jacob raped Leah, they had to fight, and Sam got killed.

When Bella says "I forgive you" to Jacob, she didn't really forgive him, hence the quote "truly forgiving Jacob would take much longer." He was dying-she wanted him to at least die happy. Death is one of the worst punishments, and Bella isn't as cruel as Jacob. She has compassion.

The time period of Forever Gone is after Jacob first kissed Bella, or actually, first forced her to kiss her. There is no war pending in this time period though. Pretty much, in this world, Jacob kissed her, Edward reacted like he did in Eclipse, but Bella forgave him, and came back. That's when she was raped.

I came up with this idea in Geometry class, when I was daydreaming. I was thinking about the worst possible thing that could happen to Bella. At first, it was Edward raping Bella. But then I thought that people might not be able to fully believe that. (Of course, many people have trouble believing that Jacob raped her.) The title came from Breaking Dawn. I thought the title was "Forever Dawn", so I tried to be clever, since the first line is "I was gone." But it turned out to be Breaking Dawn, but I already loved the title, so oh well…

And, yes, I hope to write some more Twilight fanfics. I've written two new chapters of a new fanfic that I suspect some people aren't really going to understand. There is no definite time period, sort of like Forever Gone. It's taking place sometime after New Moon. Edward left her, and came back, but without the new-found self control, and without Bella's desire to become a vampire. In an event not yet told, Edward becomes too overcome with Bella's scent, and bites her-but doesn't drink her. He becomes so disgusted with himself that he goes into a bout of self-loathing, forgetting the venom that now runs through her veins. Bella is extremely upset by this-first she was bitten, against her will, and then he doesn't comfort her, or stay by her side for the three horrible days. Edward comes back to her, of course, after she is a vampire. But the damage done. And she is angry, and not willing to spend her existence as a vampire in total misery-she decides not to be a vegetarian.

I'm not sure where this is going, or if I'm even going to post…if you guys think it's interesting, then I'll post the first chapter. We'll see how it goes from there.


End file.
